


the entire history of human desire takes about seventy minutes to tell. unfortunately, we don’t have that kind of time.

by redbrunja



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ward finishes unlacing her boots and tosses them into the back seat of the SUV. As soon as her feet are free, Skye wiggles out of her dust-caked jeans, peels off her underwear and clambers into his lap.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the entire history of human desire takes about seventy minutes to tell. unfortunately, we don’t have that kind of time.

Ward finishes unlacing her boots and tosses them into the back seat of the SUV. As soon as her feet are free, Skye wiggles out of her dust-caked jeans, peels off her underwear and clambers into his lap.

 

They're on the side of a rural highway and when cars pass, blocks of light slide through the interior. The light moves across Ward's face and then across hers.

Skye closes her eyes against the brightness.

 

His jeans rasp against her bare thighs and she's close enough to hear his breathing, the creak his leather jacket makes when he reaches for her. 

 

At first, it hurts, Grant's fingers inside of her. She winces and flinches, like her synapses can't process pleasure anymore, like she's permanently broken. Ward swears under his breath, pulls away.

 

He fiddles with the seat, shoves it back so the steering wheel isn't right against her back.

 

Then he wraps a hand around the neckline of the t-shirt she's wearing, bites the collar, and rips it open.

 

She jumps, more from the sound than anything else.

 

Ward kisses down her neck, across her chest, the stubble on his cheeks scraping softly against her tits. His lips and tongue are hot against her when he licks across her left nipple.

 

She gasps. He keeps going until she's squirming in his lap and when he hooks two fingers inside her this time, she's slick and wet.

 

He slides his thumb across her clit, swallows the needy sound she makes.

 

She comes like that, comes grinding against his fingers.

 

After, she unzips his jeans. He's so hard, and it's not like that's a _surprise,_ exactly given that he just finished fingering her and she's mostly naked in his lap, it's just -

 

She unzips his fly, straddling his lap, and he shoves his jeans and boxer-briefs down his thighs. His cock is even hotter than his mouth, shiny with precome at the tip. She strokes it and Grant slams his head back into the headrest, biting the inside of his cheek. She runs her thumb around the tip, considers licking her fingers, thinks about getting them spit-slick enough for a good handjob.

 

Except that before she can, Ward has his hand around hers, tight, bruising tight, guiding her strokes.

 

"Do you want me to–"

 

"Skye, like that, just like that."

 

Okay then.

 

He forces his eyes open, tangles his free hand in her hair, stares at her. And this isn't the dirtiest thing she's done, this isn't even close to the most public handjob she's even given, but there's something in his face - she feels flushed and embarrassed and _relieved_. The lingering endorphin-high from her orgasm, the sound of their breathing, Ward's cock in her hand and his eyes black in the dim light -

 

There's no room to think about anything else.

 

Not Trip dead, not the fear in Coulson's eyes, not her father's offer of help, not the cost of accepting that help.

 

Skye couldn't think about any of that if she tried. It's all lost in the thudding of her pulse as she touches Ward, drowned out by the harsh sound of his breathing, the groans he swallows back.

 

Grant's silent when he orgasms, breath caught in his chest. His fingers tighten in her hair when he spills across their hands. Her fingers are sticky when he pulls her mouth down to his, kisses her like desperation.


End file.
